Physical Aptitude Test
by The.Luna.Eclipse
Summary: The physical aptitude test. A event so terrifying, so feared, that all students plan their excuse notes months in advance. Unfortunately for one red headed pyromaniac, he had used all excuses in the book. What did that mean? Sexy blond to the rescue.


**Alright, hey. I'm .Eclipse, and this is honestly my first ever fic. o.o So, bear with me. ^_^;  
I actually am not a big fan of this paring... But, it was written as a gift for my two friends on their anniversary/something to do. D: Haha.**

Okay.. Well, ahh.. tell me what you think. :) I don't think I will be writing much else though. It's a rare thing from me. Heh. xD.  
Enjoy. ^^ _If its not too fail, that is._

**Warnings- **_Ahh.. Language, implied thoughts, excessive amounts of fail._

**Kingdom Hearts- **_Does not belong to me. _  
_**

* * *

**_

**_Physical Aptitude Test  
_**

The annual physical aptitude test.

What a pain.

Every year, kids are piled into the old gym to run around like retards while creepy gym teachers check you out in your tacky green gym shorts. I don't know about you, but being in a room full of overly sweaty, hormonal teenagers is just not my cup of tea.

Now you see, being the king of excuses, I usually find my way out of these little events. Pulled a muscle helping a kitten out of a tree, broke my arm trying to wrestle a woman's purse back from a pick-pocket, developed a phobia of physical activity, and the list goes on. The sad this is, Professor Xigbar doesn't believe in my excuesses anymore.

Do you know what that means?

Yeah, you guessed it. I have to take part in the physical aptitude test. Joy.

I even tried to think of a way to get out of it! Catching myself on fire was one option, but no matter how much I love fire, I love my hair and face even more.

Really! Would you want to loose this beautiful face? This fiery red hair?

Nope, didn't think so!

So here I am, standing outside of the red gym entrance, tacky green shorts and tight black sports-t that only I can pull off in hand.

No man has hips like these, baby!

Ahem. So like I was saying, gym doors, sexy body, and ready to go to hell and back in the course of two hours.

FML.

**--**

Its only been 5 minutes, and I'm already ready to shoot someone in the face.

I swear! The next person who tells me to do 10 jumping jacks, or run 20 laps around the gym, is going to get it.

Watch out, bitches! You don't want to mess with flamer here when I'm pissed of, yo!

I really have to stop talking to myself in my head. One of these days, I'm going to say something I meant to think, out loud.

Or lord, that would not be pretty!

But, back to the story.

Just when you think things would never look up, in walks the finest piece of ass on two legs I've ever seen.

Damn! This man has "Rape Me" written all over him!

Mmm, I think I'll do just that!

Woah Axel! Bad thoughts. Moving on.

Anyways, this fine piece of ass is tall and lean, with a baby face and the most interesting mullet I've ever seen. He can totally pull of those tacky green shorts.

Can somebody say sexy?

Not as sexy as me, of course. But a close second!

Now, how to get me a piece of that ass in approximately 1 hour and 45 minutes.

Let the games begin!

**--**

Mmmm. Thank god for flexibility tests!

Ahem. Excuse me. Hot ass at 1 o'clock, baby!

Its been approximately 1 hour, and I've already discovered that sexy ass, cute mullet haired boy was actually named Demyx.

Hmmm.. Short and sweet, unique and original, perfect for screaming out when-

Anyways! I'm getting carried away again.

And trust me, these gym shorts are not good for hiding any steamy fantasies!

After promising a few innocent classmates that I would burn their hair off if they didn't talk, I learned that Demyx is a transfer student from the next town over, a Sitar prodigy, and an amazing poet.

There were also rumors that this hottie was as straight as the rainbow.

Mmmm, Axel likey!

If only I had an excuse to talk to him. Maybe I could accidentally bump into him? No.. That could lead me to raping him right there on the spot. We don't want that now, do we?

Well.. Maybe I would. I'd totally take that ass, right here, right now.

Anyways! A way to speak to Demyx. Hmm..

"Alright everyone, partner up!"

Bingo!

**--**

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Demyx face stretched into the most erotic smirk I have ever witnessed in my entire life, the sight alone leaving me squirming in my spot. As he shook my hand politely, like any two men would do, he accidently dropped his pencil at my feet.

Accidental my ass!

The way that boy bent his body, shacking his fine ass in my face, was definitely no accident. What they hell did he even need a pencil for anyways!

Dear lord, that boy better watch what he's doing or the rest of the class is going to have a very interesting event to gossip about.

If only the gym wasn't so crowded.. Oh, how I long to have my way with that sexy body.

Mmm, molest!

Axel is getting lucky tonight!

.. Oh god, I have got to stop hanging out with Marluxia so much.

**--**

Hot damn! Look at that gorgeous smile!

He totally wants me!

I mean, who doesn't? These hips don't lie, baby!

Its nothing but the truth.

And to think all it took was a friendly conversation, some fooling around, and a few implied comments for me and Demyx to hit it off.

And with 15 minutes to spare! Go job Axel, good job!

As with any public displays of 'affection' at out school, we were receiving quite a bit of attention from the other students.

A few glares from the girls. A few looks of discust from the guys.

Though, Demyx seemed completely oblivious to the extra attention. That suited me just fine.

Jealous fuckers!

Back of, bitch! This hottie is mine, got it memorized?

Yeah, thats what I thought.

**--**

"Hey, Demy?" I called, hands on my hips.

Sexy voice? Check!

Sexy pose? Check!

Alright Axel, we're good to go.

"Yes, Axel?" He answered in the most angelic voice I've ever heard. It doesn't matter how many times I hear that voice, it takes my breath away every time.

Now if only I could hear that angelic voice screaming out my name.

Ahem. The tightness in my pants is bad enough, I don't need to be thinking about stuff like this right at this moment!

Oh god, I wonder if he knows what he is doing to me right now?

"How would you like to go out for ice cream? My treat!"

Hold breath. Just look in those gorgeous little peepers and wait for an answer.

Demyx looked at me for a few seconds before breaking out into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It radiated over his entire face, eyes lighting up with pure joy.

"Sure thing, babe. And maybe you'll get a little treat of your own later." And with a wink and wave, he turned on his heal and sauntered sexily out the locker room doors.

Mmm, Physical Aptitude Tests aren't that bad after all.

**--Fin--**

* * *

**Hmm, hate it? Love it? Etc, etc. Let me know. :3 Input is greatly appreciated!**

Thanks~!

**Heh.. Peepers. 8D.** _(Inside joke.)  
_


End file.
